The Adventures of Emperor Lelouch and Subordinates
by Gigglepud
Summary: A series of random Drabbles set during the Zero Requiem period when Lelouch is Emperor. Spoiler Alert for last episode of Code Geass. No particular/specific pairings featured. May contain crossovers to other anime/manga occasionally.
1. Introduction

**The whole collection contains spoilers for the last episode of Season 2 Code Geass, so please don't read unless you're up to date with Code Geass R2!**

**A/N:** A collection of drabbles set in the time when Lelouch is emperor during the Zero Requiem period after Lelouch has taken over the world with the control of FLEIJA. I have always imagined the two months after the war to have a chilled and relaxed atmosphere, with all the characters involved in the Zero Requiem goofing around, enjoying their last days before Lelouch's execution.

**Note:** Microsoft Word's word count is different to fanfiction's, which means that the word count here is seriously off. So, if you copy and paste my chapters to word, it's exactly 100 words. But on Fanfiction, it says something completely ridiculous because apparently, an apostrophe indicates a new word. =="

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. All characters and setting (c) Clamp and Sunrise.

Next Chapter will contain real content!

Feel free to message/review to suggest prompts for drabbles! It can be completely ridiculous and random, or something completely serious or fluffy or whatever ^^


	2. Orange Soda

**Orange Soda**

"Thanks for your good work, Jeremiah," Suzaku greeted as Jeremiah entered the meeting room.

"Jeremiah, how are the soldiers?" Lelouch asked.

"They're great! Your Geass on them is working fine," replied Jeremiah.

For ages, Jeremiah dreaded being known as Orange-Kun for all eternity, but now, he can relax if even the creator of his nickname decided to use Jeremiah's real name.

Realising how thirsty he was as he sat down, he gratefully accepted the canned drink Suzaku gave him – until he realised what it was.

_Orange_ Soda.

Jeremiah groaned as Suzaku and Lelouch snickered at the success of their joke.


	3. Drunk and Fabulous

**Drunk and Fabulous**  
_(Prompt: Kakashi)_

"Rainbows are awesome!"

"Huh? Lelouch, are you okay?"

"I'm feeling FABULOUS," Laughed Lelouch.

"… CC, is he drunk?" Suzaku raised his eyebrows.

"Of course not!" Lelouch protested. "But just in case I die while you lose an eye to protect my life, I will let you take my eye. And then you can wear a mask that covers your face and another mask over that. If you'll do that, you end up as a great shinobi; the 'Copy Soldier, Geass Suzaku'!"

"Drunk by reading too much manga, I see," sighed Suzaku. "CC, good luck stopping him, though it's probably impossible."


	4. Secret Santa

**Secret Santa**

C.C stared at her Christmas present from her Secret Santa, unsure of how to react. Just a few days earlier, she had told Lelouch to give 'hints' to the person who got her to give her pizza. But what she received was a pizza brand metal puzzle instead. She sighed.

"You were my Secret Santa, weren't you?" C.C demanded when she approached Suzaku.

"How did you know?" Suzaku retorted.

"Lelouch told me."

"Damn it, I knew I couldn't trust him," laughed Suzaku. "Well, did you like your present?"

"You gave me stainless steel – how am I supposed to like that!?

* * *

**A/N:** Secret Santa is actually called Kris Kringle where I live, but I figured Secret Santa might be more well known. Anyway, this was actually inspired by when I had no idea what to get my person, and my other classmates suggested I get him a metal puzzle thing. But actually, I had gotten another friend of mine a metal puzzle for his birthday, and he complained how I only gave him stainless metal. So my brain put two and two together and this is the result :)


	5. Teddy Bear

When Nina was awakened by a cold breeze in the middle of the night, she simply turned over and attempted to sleep again.

That was when she heard a thud, and then another from straight above her room.

Nina timidly sat up, unsure if everything was alright. She remembered that it was in Suzaku's rooms, and relaxed – surely he'd be able to protect himself if anything was wrong.

That was when she heard Suzaku cry "I CAN'T FIND MY TEDDY!"

_Is this coming from the man who is going to kill Lelouch and become Zero!?_ Nina was far from impressed.


End file.
